


Naughty Frederick

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Gen, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Roleplay, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick has a tendancy to misbehave, especially when it comes to little Will. He is long overdue for a punishment, and Hannibal is more than ready to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a lovely tumblr prompt, wanting daddy!Hannibal/little!Frederick punishment fic - so while it is part of the little!verse (read my other fics for context, and those of telera, anislandcalledcalifornia and others) it is a standalone and can be read as such. 
> 
> This is sort of ageplay, but more roleplay. No actual children involved. 
> 
> Prompts are always welcome - hit my up here or on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

It started with a text message.

_You’re due for a punishment, Frederick. Did you think I’d forgotten? Tsk tsk. H._

Frederick was at work reviewing some patient charts when his phone buzzed. When he read the text, that familiar throb of fear, mixed with excitement and a dash of arousal stirred in the pit of his stomach.

_Of course I hadn’t forgotten. But did you really think I’d remind you of something like that? Chilton._

He went back to his charts, chewing on the end of his pen as he glanced sideways at his phone every few seconds.

_By not seeking me out, I am sure you have realised the punishment will fit the crime. Both of them. H._

Frederick rolled his eyes.

_Also, don’t roll your eyes. It reeks of impertinence. H._

Frederick glanced around the room, wondering if Hannibal had set up a hidden camera the last time he paid a visit. Narrowing his eyes, he tapped out a reply.

_Sorry. Chilton._

He powered down his computer, anticipating Hannibal’s plans for punishment.

_Sorry…what? H._

Frederick blushed and swallowed. He scribbled his initials hastily on the cover sheets on the front and put them into his out tray.

_Sorry Papi._

He slipped the phone into his pocket, grabbed his coat from the closet and made a hasty exit from the hospital, making the drive to Hannibal’s house in half the time it usually took.

Hannibal took his time in answering the door and when he did, he took great delight in noticing that a light sheen of perspiration covered Frederick’s forehead.

Hannibal glanced at his watch and frowned.

“You sent that last text twenty minutes ago. It usually takes you more than forty to drive here. Did you speed, Frederick?”

He swallowed, licked his lips.

Quick as lightening, Hannibal reached out and grabbed Frederick’s ear.

“Ow! What the fuck Hannibal?!”

Hannibal continued to twist his ear. Frederick stumbled into the front hall and dropped his briefcase.

“Insolent boy. Not only do you disrespect the law, you disrespect me.”

“Nggh. Ow. Sorry. I’m sorry!”

Hannibal only needed to twist the ear further to elicit the response.

“Sorry papi!”

He loosened his grip, slightly. Smiled.

“Good. Better, boy.”

Hannibal shut the door with his free hand and took Frederick by the ear into the study. He let go of his ear and shoved him into the centre of the room. Frederick pouted and rubbed his ear, and only then did he notice that the room had been altered from how it usually looked.

There was an old-fashioned school desk, with a hard wooden chair that was attached to a writing table. It looked uncomfortable and cold, and faced Hannibal’s big mahogany desk.

To the side was an old chalkboard, the type that flipped around.

“What the hell is this, Hannibal?”

Hannibal marched over and slapped Frederick hard on the face.

“When will you learn, you insolent boy? It is clear you are sorely in need of some teaching.”

Frederick’s eyes went wide and he shook his head.

“Oh, no. No, no, no. This is not fair.”

Hannibal smiled, that small, frightening smile. He walked over to the closet and took out a suit bag, laying it on the desk. He unzipped it, and then stood in front of Frederick.

“You’re not properly attired, young Freddie. Clothes off. Now.”

He knew better than to argue with Hannibal. His face stung from the slap and his ear throbbed. He hated being called Freddie.

So he began to take off his clothes, until he was standing in just his briefs. Hannibal looked at them.

“Those too, please.”

Frederick sighed and pushed them down, puffing his chest up.

“Good.”

Hannibal reached into his desk drawer and took out what must have been one of Will’s pull-ups. He handed it to Frederick who shook his head.

“No! Why? I’m not a child.”

“I don’t want you dirtying up your uniform, so you will put this on right now. Unless you want me to put it on for you, in which case, perhaps a diaper would be more appropriate for disrespectful little boys?”

Frederick sighed and snatched the pull-up out of Hannibal’s hand. He stepped into it and pulled it up. It was thick and unquestionably babyish. He felt a twinge of sympathy for all of little Will’s whining about having to wear one.

Hannibal smirked and took out a white long-sleeved shirt next. He draped it over Frederick’s shoulders and buttoned it up for him, as if he were a child.

Next came a pair of grey shorts that Hannibal helped him step in to.  Then a red and blue striped tie that Hannibal tied for him, a knitted sweater vest that was threaded over his head, and a grey blazer with an embroidered patch on the breast. Everything was slightly too small and Frederick fidgeted with the tightness.

“You clearly got my size wrong.”

Hannibal straightened out the blazer, regarding Frederick. He laughed.

“I did no such thing, or rather, my tailor did no such thing. I asked him to make it this way.”

“Why?”

“You don’t ask the questions, Freddie.”

Hannibal went back to the closet, returning with a shoebox. He motioned for Frederick to sit on one of the armchairs that had been moved to make way for the desk.

Frederick sat and reached for the shoebox. Hannibal slapped his hand away and knelt in front of him.

“Little boys can’t be trusted to tie their shoes right. Will has the same challenge. That’s why they need grownups to help them.”

Hannibal spoke in a gentle, singsong way that both aroused and irritated Frederick as he removed the lid of the shoebox and took out a pair of long grey knee socks, with blue banding at the top. He took Frederick’s right foot in his hand and put the sock on, slowly, leisurely, caressing his calf and tickling behind his knee.

Frederick squirmed, his growing hardness made even more uncomfortable by the thickness of the pull-up and the tightness of his shorts.

Hannibal could smell his arousal, and continued with the other sock, going, if possible, even slower as he pulled it up Frederick’s leg. More squirming and a soft whine coming from his throat.

Hannibal took the shoes from the box, beautiful black leather lace ups. He put them on Frederick’s feet, tying the laces tight. He stood and held his hand out to Frederick, helping him to stand.

“Let me look at you.”

Hannibal circled him, looking Frederick up and down. He looked so wonderfully disobedient, the tight uniform meaning there was no hiding his excitement, as much as he would have wanted to hide it.

“You look very handsome, young Freddie. Now. It’s time for your lesson.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal went to the closet and retrieved a black gown, similar to one seen on old-fashioned teachers. Frederick’s eyes widened as Hannibal also grabbed a long wooden rod, used like a pointer.

Hannibal took out a pair of reading glasses from his jacket pocket and put them on.

“Take your seat please, Freddie. No dawdling.”

Frederick swallowed and sat down. His knees were shaking.

Hannibal adjusted his robe and walked to the chalkboard, resting the pointer beside it.

“My name is Doctor Lecter. I will be your teacher for today’s class.”

He wrote his name up in elegant cursive up on the chalkboard, then dusted his hands off.

“Today’s lesson will be on the subject of human anatomy.”

Frederick clasped his hands in his lap, under the table. He shifted uncomfortably as Hannibal flipped the chalkboard over, revealing a chart of the male form on the other side.

“Right. Are you paying attention Freddie? Hands above the desk please, you naughty boy.”

He smirked as Frederick blushed and chewed his lip, but obeyed. Hannibal pointed at the head on the chart.

“We’ll begin from the top. This is the brain, and in the brain is the pituitary gland which secretes a hormone that among other things, kicks off puberty. Tell me Freddie, have you gone through puberty yet?”

Frederick swallowed.

“Y-yes.”

“Yes…what?”

“Yes sir.”

“Better. Are you sure?”

Frederick nodded.

“I think I’d better check. And what better way to continue our anatomy lesson with a live model. Come. Stand up here please.”

With his legs like jelly, and being half-hard, Frederick stood and walked over to where Hannibal was standing.

“We’ll go from the top down. Puberty does many things to a boy’s body. Starting with the Adam’s Apple.”

Hannibal moved forward, his finger tracing around Frederick’s throat, the lump bobbing as he swallowed nervously.

“Mmm, yes. Very good. Excellent development here.”

His hand caressed his neck, and he used the back of his fingers to ghost over Frederick’s jawline.

“Next, we’ll see how your chest is progressing. Now, young girls when they get to about your age begin to develop breasts. As a young man, you should have some hair on your chest.”

Hannibal yanked down his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons. He slid his hand down, feeling his smooth chest. He knew Frederick liked to wax on occasion. He smirked.

“Hmm. No hair. Not yet. Perhaps you are a late bloomer, Freddie?”

Hannibal pinched one of Frederick’s nipples hard and he yelped.

“You squeal like a little girl. I was merely testing your nipple sensitivity. Best to test for these types of problems sooner rather than later.”

Frederick bit down on his lower lip as Hannibal withdrew his hand, refastened the buttons and then adjusted the tie. His mouth hovered over Frederick’s, then he glanced over at the chart, his eyes trailing downwards.

“And now, we come to the genitalia.”

Hannibal circled around Frederick, slowly. Purposefully. He looked him up and down.

“We must make sure you are developing properly Freddie. We wouldn’t want you to be left behind, or be the laughing stock of all the school, would we?”

He shook his head, arousal coursing through his body. Hannibal rushed forward again, grabbing Frederick’s face in his hand and squeezing his cheeks.

“Would we, Freddie?”

“N-no sir.”

“Good boy.”

Hannibal moved his hands to the top of Frederick’s shorts. He could feel the heat radiating off him, could smell the precum. He smiled as he lazily undid his belt and unzipped his fly.

Hannibal pressed his hand against the manufactured plasticness of the pull-up. It was damp. Hannibal clucked in dismay.

“You’ve wet your pants, Freddie.”

Frederick shook his head.

“No! I didn’t, I swear I didn’t.”

“It’s alright. Little boys are prone to accidents, especially when they’re excited.”

Hannibal gave him a squeeze through the thick material and Frederick whimpered.

“Now. I think I’d better take a look at you. Make sure you’re developing properly.”

Hannibal pushed down the pull-up and Frederick’s cock sprung forth, hard and leaking. He leant close to his ear.

“You dare come before I tell you Freddie, and you will be sorry; more sorry than you have ever been in your life. Understood?”

He nodded. Hannibal moved away and grabbed Frederick’s testicles. He gasped.

“Your testicles seem well-formed. No strange lumps or bumps.”

Hannibal made little noises of interest as he squeeze and groped Frederick’s balls.

“Not much hair around the scrotum. Though I’m sure that will change as you get older.”

Frederick clenched and unclenched his fists as Hannibal took hold of his penis, teasing the head with his thumb.

“Circumcised. Very good. And quite clean too. You’ve been looking after yourself, Freddie.”

Frederick nodded, biting down hard on his lip that he drew blood.

“A little on the small side. But I’m sure once you’re all grown up, it will be big and strong like mine.”

Hannibal played with Frederick a little, until he decided to give him a little relief. He stroked him a few times and then whispered in his ear again.

“Come for me, Freddie, you little deviant.”

That was all it took for Frederick to let go and ejaculate into Hannibal’s hand. He shuddered as it all spurted out, then leaned back on the desk, spent.

Hannibal grabbed a package of baby wipes from his desk drawer and cleaned off his hands, and Frederick’s now-flaccid cock.  He tucked him back inside his damp pull-up and helped him to do up his pants again. Frederick was drowsy and just stood there while Hannibal fussed around him.

“Th-thank you, Hannibal.”

A look of surprise, then another evil smirk.

“You think we’re done, little Freddie?”

Frederick’s eyes went wide.

“Wha-? I mean, I thought, well, isn’t that it?”

Hannibal laughed.

“Oh Freddie. Poor, silly Freddie. You’ve had your pleasure. Now you owe me mine. On your knees.”

He dropped to his knees immediately and Hannibal laughed again.

“You little slut. I bet you can’t wait for this.”

Hannibal unzipped his fly. He didn’t even have to ask as Frederick leaned forward and took Hannibal’s cock into his mouth.

Hannibal grabbed his hair and tugged it tight. Frederick whimpered, his mouth full. He licked and drooled all over Hannibal and himself. It was messy and desperate.

“Touch yourself, Freddie. Through your pull-up, like the naughty little whore that you are.”

He obeyed as Hannibal thrust his cock rhythmically into Frederick’s mouth. He had one hand on Hannibal’s lower back, the other playing with himself, stroking the bulge under his shorts.

Hannibal came with a guttural grunt. Frederick swallowed and lapped at his balls, nuzzling his face into the thatch of public hair above Hannibal’s now flaccid penis. Seconds later, Frederick came a second time, warmth flooding into the already damp pull-up. He sat back on his heels, panting, and wiped the back of his mouth with his hand as Hannibal tucked himself away.

“I don’t really even think that was punishment for you, Frederick. It appears you enjoyed yourself far too much.”

Hannibal pressed the bulge between Frederick’s thighs with the top of his shoe and he gave a tiny yelp, his groin still sensitive.

“Jesus, Hannibal. You are one kinky bastard.”

Hannibal smiled as he helped Frederick to his feet.

“Thank you Frederick, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 


End file.
